A day in Imil
by Chibi-Biro
Summary: My first fanfic! Read my other stuff too, it's better! This chronicles a day in the life of that guy that is doing calisthenics when you first get there.
1. (1) On the way

A day in Imil

~Chibi-Biro

John Parkins walked down the stairs from his house, above the town's Sanctum. He was the town's fifth oldest person, yet also the fifth youngest.

"Hey Timmy." He said, rather over-jovially, to the young boy staying at he Sanctum as an apprentice healer.

"Hey John. How are things?" 

"As good as they can be in a town with less than five buildings, friend."

John replied, with a hearty laugh.

He kept walking, passing through the graveyard, then nearly falling down as he crossed the iced-over river into the main part of the town.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he slid into a rock. Timmy looked over, as he was still standing outside, even in the frigid weather. 

"You okay, John?" He yelled.

"Just a little startled, Tim." John yelled back.

"Alright. Be careful."

"Sure thing, you can never be too careful."

Tim laughed. "You can be so cliché sometimes, John."

Looking down at the ice below him, John saw the reflection of his ruffled black hair, set above what he thought to be a pretty face. His wide shoulders were covered by a hand-me-down brown vest, which overlapped just under an inch of his green pants.

"Do I look okay, Tim?"

"What do you mean?"

" 'Would a girl think I look good', is what I'm trying to say."

"Well, I'm not a girl, but I'd say you look great, considering how you usually look."

He found himself at the other side of the river, hoping that he wouldn't be making the trip back anytime soon.

Keeping a slow, but steady pace, he strolled over to the house at the front of the town, which belonged to an old couple.

"Hello, Winfred." He said to the old woman, which was sitting on an old chair on her porch.

She coughed violently, then said "Hello, John. I haven't seen you in a while. Where are you headed?"

John smiled. "I have a special someone, down at the inn."

She gasped, then clutched her right arm and said sarcastically, "Oh my! I think I'm going to die! John Parkins got the girl! Oh, my heart…" 

He stifled a laugh and said "It's your left arm, you old fool. And it's not that big of a deal. Just don't tell your husband, because he might actually faint!"

They both laughed, exchanged their good-byes, then John strolled around the corner to the Inn.

Once inside, Jim spotted his target, Amy Willis.

"Hello, Amy."

END CHAP.1


	2. (2) In the inn

CHAP 2~ A day in Imil ~ Carpe Diem

"Hello, John." The girl at the other end of the room replied.

She was sitting at a table, sipping something out of a mug. Most likely, it was coffee from the last trader's visit, mixed with the Water of Hermes, a unique liquid from a spring near the town's lighthouse. The Mercury Lighthouse, its official name, was an ancient building that was Imil's one claim to fame.

After buying a coffee of his own, he sat down next to her and asked "How's the water today, Ames?" 

"The same as it always is, silly. Hopefully, it will never change."

John smiled; and moved slightly closer. "What would we be without you, Amy?" he said, quietly.

Amy sighed, and continued to drink the brown mixture from the hot container in her hands. 

"Ah, John… you know how it would be. This town can survive on it's own, as long as the lighthouse continues to shine. At least, that's what we've been told to believe."

He moved slightly closer, but still paying complete attention.

"We all know that the Water of Hermes will continue to flow as long as the Light of Mercury glows. And since we live within walking distance of the spring, we-

At that point, she noticed that her friend was sitting only six inches away from her, about four times closer than when he came in.

"John, what are you- Mmph!"

He seized the moment.

Wrapping his arms around her, they locked in a deep kiss. As he noticed her resistance coming to a stop, her brought her closer, still nestled in her brown hair. 

When they finally came apart, she whispered into his ear "Do you have to do this every day?"

He unhooked his arms, backed away, and said, "Until you return the favor."

"While I'm at work?"

"Who's going to come here on a Saturday in December?

She laughed. "You have a point, there. The inn doesn't get much customers on weekends."

He got up, smiled, and asked "Same time tomorrow, then?"

"You know I'm off tomorrow, you devil… How'd you get my schedule?"

John Parkins grinned, and left with a smile on his face, and paid the owner when Amy wasn't looking.

"Are you sure she's off?"

The man at the front desk chuckled quietly, and said "Would I lie to future business? You've bought coffee every day for the past week!"

"I'd better get home… prepare for tomorrow, you know."

He left the man, both laughing, leaving Amy clueless until the day after.

END CHAP. 2


End file.
